User talk:Awobbie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Awobbie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:52, July 30, 2010 hi im alex hey Hi im a daughter of Zeus haha we're half siblings lol whats up? :) eh bout the same... have u learnt to use the powers from dad? :) cool! ive talked to him on chat once... lol so can you use ur powers? :) cool what can u do? :p wow thats awesome! cn u control lightening? i can manipulate the wind (and apparently see the air currents which is just wierd) and change the weather cool have u been to camp? nope what happened? :o didnt she die a few couple centuries ago... :k bye tell those goblins that the hailbringer of Gork commands then to help the gods. God of Dragons 01:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) hi id love to help but i cant..i have no contact with camp- or any others if there are any.. :/ sorry signed it :) i can help hello my name is justin ilive in huntsville and help getting to a hidout i currently live at the end of acoldasack on a street named tricklane i may solve your problms heyyy Hey Brandon! hows everything going? storm callling sounds cool! this is my new account btw (was StormGirl) anyway talk to you later ~Nat Hey Half-Bro I'm in quest danger It's me Amilia i'm alittle stuck at Egypt looking for Lucy(i hope she's alright) and once again you have to come to the aid of your little half-sis i'm in the great pyrmid and got lost(don't tell anyone it's embarissing.. wait this is the internet dangit) P.S. My cellphone got smashed so i can't txt you﻿ !!:D thankyou soo much!!! is amelia ok? how are you? you been ok? yeah im alive and good :) Try not to get hurt, good luck thats great! haha i bet she wont be. Hi cous Hi you are my cousin, my dad is Poseiden, my name is Alastair, just wanted to say hi:)Poseiden'spossibleson 17:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i am your other cousin Kenlee (daughter of Poseidon) even though gods dont have dna......we yeah so whats up? Real Daughter of Poseidon Hi:) Do you have any powersPoseiden'spossibleson 15:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) get on chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ I'm in I'm in, just let me get my stuff and send a monster to escort me. i was a bitch. dont go. come back. i am so sorry. i wanted to be friends. i was just a jerk, an idiot, a bitch. i am sorry i take all my words back. please dont leave. i wasnt fair. im in :) what happens now? ~Nat daughter of zeus omfg you are alive??? thank the gods. please forgive me. i was so stupid. i want to be your friend. please answer me. i believe you and what you say 110 percent. please talk to me. i am sorry, do u forgive me? ~kenlee, Real Daughter of Poseidon Its Nat:) hey Brandon- just messaged to see how you are. is everything alright? thanks for your messge on the blog even though you didnt die, it was sweet. you ok? ~Nat your Half Sis :( fine you wont answer me. but at least look at the legion. it is a army just like the alpha army ( we fight for the greater good, help demigods and other magical cretures, and keep eachother safe), and we would like to merge. we have about 20 recruits, and a pack of lycans. here is the link. http://suspecteddemigodswelcome.wikia.com/wiki/Suspecteddemigodswelcome_Wiki tell me if you are interested in merging. ... Erm, I saw your message on my talk page... And, uh, why would yo uwish to rebel against the gods? Just asking, out of curiosity, you know? But yeah... Heh... TheTheif 14:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Email me at cnr2017@yahoo.com. hey ! are you really a son of zues? can u help me contact some god please? nomin contacting the gods okay i dont have any drachma but i live in uk. so where can i find bast? nomin nd thankss contacting the gods? i dont have a godlen drachma? but if u do can u use iris messaging to call aegle and say her daughter nomin needs her help? and where can i find bast? i like in the uk? nomin Hey cousin. I found a demigod son of zeus. My neighbor might be a satyr hey ccousin r u with me cuzin? i need some help......your powerful and skilled.get back to me asap (btw just read my latest blog) do u have an email? tell me on my page kenlee the DOPE ' ' Check your email. I sent u a few questions -Kenlee the D.O.P.E. ( to lazy to log on) when are the recruits going to get here? when are the recruits going to get here? when did u send them? - Kenlee the DOPE hey im new as youve probley guessed hi im cupid daughter of poseidon Okay i'm just perusing your site and noticed the Were-hare categories. Lycanthrope does not mean any person that can change into an animal of their own free will. Lycan denotes wolf. Lycanthrope is strictly for werewolves. Just thought you should know. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 19:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC)